Falling Apart
by ChocolatStar
Summary: Five years after Elphaba's death, Glinda's married Chuffrey and, it seems, has got her 'happily ever after'...in theory.


Hey. :) Do you wanna know what I really didn't know? That our lovely, vocally-blessed Kristin Chenoweth had her own show a while back. Yeah. I was just there, la de dar de dar, surfing through youtube, when poof, there it was. It wasn't too bad either. Awesome stuff I say. 

But yeah anyway, so this is quite a random little one-shot I just came up with one day. It's an implied Gelphie, which means ur well, that Gelphie is implied lol (shocking that) BUT Elphie isn't actually in it. She is mentioned though.

This is probably just a little more musical-verse than book character-wise, as I'm pretty sure book-verse Glinda would never do what I'm making her do here.

And lol, I'm sorry Kennedy if you're reading this - I couldn't resist adding to the pile ;)

Enjoy me peeps.

Oh plus, yep I know 'Thank Goodness' is all out of synch. Obviously I've cut and chopped it to relate it to the story. And I don't own the song either, so don't sue. I spend all my money on going to see musicals so I have none! Lol.

**Falling Apart**

_Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated…_

_There's a kind of of a sort of…cost. _

_There's a couple of things get…lost. _

_There are bridges you cross you didn't know you've crossed until you've crossed._

_Still -_

_I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true._

_Well…isn't it? …_

It was all falling apart. Everything. All Glinda had worked so hard for. All her parents had wanted her to aspire to, was simply collapsing around her. She didn't know what to do or think anymore. The blonde was so mixed up. The husband, the big house, the fame - isn't that what she always wanted? Then how was it that everything in her life seemed so wrong?

Maybe Glinda was never meant to walk this path.

Perhaps if she had just been a little braver and followed her heart, she wouldn't have had to.

They argued everyday. Whenever caught in the same room they fought. It was hell, and today, it seemed, was no different.

Whoever it was who told Glinda that marriage was a blessed union of love that she would cherish forever until the day she died, was either lying or incredibly naïve.

Ten minutes together and they were already at each others throats.

"You're so cold now Glinda!" Chuffrey boomed from across the couples' large, beautifully (and generously) lavished tea room. Rage and confusion had caused his face to turn a deep red. "I-I don't even feel like I have a wife anymore!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't be here every damn hour of the day to fuss over you. I do have a few thousand other commitments you know!" Glinda shot back. Setting down her tea cup with as much grace as possible, the blonde rose angrily to her feet. The witch's many skirts swayed lightly at the movement.

"No, that's the problem - it seems even when you're not flying off halfway across Oz somewhere, you avoid me like the plague. Lurline, do you know it's been seven months since we last made love? - That's a lot of headaches Glinda!"

The blonde glared at her husband incredulously. "You've been keeping count?"

Oh, this was too much.

Sir Chuffrey puffed out his chest like a male peacock displaying its authority. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Yes, in fact I have, and even then it was obvious your mind was somewhere else…or on someone else."

Glinda was astounded. "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Nothing…yet," Chuffrey sneered, before sighing and raising his hands up in a banner of truce. The truth was that through all the nasty barbs and obscene amounts of male pride, he actually didn't want to fight at all.

In fact all the man truly wanted was his wife back. Staring at Glinda's hard expression however - an expression that had changed so much from when they first met, Chuffrey wondered if he ever would again.

Chuffrey wasn't stupid. Glinda was young, attractive and socially renowned, and in that respect he was lucky to be married to her…but in many other ways…he wasn't. Chuffrey may have been a big business tycoon, but away from that he was a simple man that needed love.

Eyes low, the man remarked sadly, "I can't even remember the last time we didn't share a kiss to simply keep up appearances in front of the damned public." Pausing, Chuffrey took a breath. "Glinda, if you want a divorce just say."

_I want a divorce._

Glinda stared. Her jaw quivered. "I can't deal with this now."

Quickly she turned on her perfectly jewelled heal and rushed out of the room. The blonde heard Chuffrey call after her, but she didn't stop. Or care.

Running into the nearest bathroom, (which was actually the size of most people's living rooms) the blonde slammed and locked the door. Eyes tearing, Glinda collapsed to the floor in a trembling heap.

"Oh Elphie," she sobbed.

It was certainly not the first time the name had left the blonde's lips, nor would it be the last she knew. The good witch's marriage was falling apart. Her marriage to a kind, honest man who truly loved her and who would give her anything in the world if only it meant Glinda's happiness, was crumbling. And for what?

For a woman who died nearly five years ago?

Is that what was happening here?

Why couldn't she simply move on? Really, Elphie herself would think the blonde foolish.

And yet somewhere along the way Elphaba - the green, strong-willed, curiously beautiful Elphaba - had taken over Glinda's life.

What the blonde would give just to have one more day with the green girl. If it meant just to be able to smell her scent, feel her caress…taste her lips -

Oh, her life was such a big blurry mess. Everything had happened so fast. First it was Elphaba's death, followed by having the leadership of Oz and all its problems forced roughly onto her young, inexperienced shoulders, and then lastly her rushed marriage. Glinda felt like she was suffocating. Lurline above, the blonde just needed time to breath.

Why had she even gotten married? Was it to fill a hole? …

How incredibly selfish of her.

"Glinda!"

The blonde's head shot up. It was Chuffrey.

"Glinda, are you in there?"

For the slightest moment Glinda seriously considered just remaining quiet. Surely he would go away if she didn't answer. Oh, but what good would that do for anyone?

"I'd just like to be left alone," the blonde choked.

"Please I want to talk about this."

Glinda sighed. Of course he did. And what would she tell him? The truth? Glinda wondered how that would go.

Oh I'm sorry my dear husband of five years but it appears I am completely, utterly and inexcusably in love with a dead woman and find, because of it, I can't love you.

Ah yes, Glinda was sure that would go very well indeed.

Climbing up to unsteady feet, her course of action decided before she even had time to consider if it really was a good idea or not, Glinda unlocked the door. Chuffrey was standing there, even redder in the face than when they were arguing and…were those tears the blonde could see?

"Oh my dear husband," Glinda began, running a gentle hand across his cheek. Chuffrey smiled and grasped it. "You were never anything but loving to me…it's just unfortunate I could never repay your love. I'll never be good enough for you, I know that now." Taking a shaky breath, she finished, "You do deserve better."

Gently, Glinda moved her hand out from his.

"We can't live a lie anymore. I believe the time for pretences has passed. …I'm sorry for the years of neglect…you're right, I was never fully there. We'll work out the technicalities at a later date when we're both feeling a little bit more level-headed." She sighed. "Right now I have to go."

Avoiding eye contact, Glinda turned to leave. She knew it was harsh - beyond harsh in fact - but this step needed to be taken. They simply weren't happy. Finally the blonde had admitted it to herself.

"Glinda," Chuffrey uttered. The blonde hesitated. "I don't understand…you're leaving me?"

"Only from what we know could never work."

Her voice was quiet and regretful and left floating in the air. She took a breath, eyes flicking shut for a moment.

Glinda tried to ignore the broken shock present on her dear husband's face as she walked down the hall towards the grand double entrance doors.

Chuffrey, despite all his flaws, didn't deserve to be dragged down with this pathetic blonde and all her broken dreams.

Glinda had missed her shot at true love. She had stupidity let it fly off on a broom and get killed.

There was no going back from that.

It was funny - the day Elphaba died, the Ozians had sung so joyfully that no one would mourn the wicked, but they were wrong. Glinda had…and it seemed she always would.

The past was unwillingly to let her go. Or perhaps it was she that was unwillingly to let the past go.

The sun shone brightly outside and the horizon stretched out before her with seemingly limitless possibilities, and yet all Glinda could do was keep looking back and miss everything….

_Oh Elphie._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. Weird and slightly rushed I know (as Glinda decides to split from her husband pretty bloody fast) but it was only a little idea :) Hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

Oh and for those waiting for me to update Defining Goodness, I'm really sorry it's taking so long! I've got a block on this next chapter which is driving me insane, but it's coming I promise :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it, hate it - don't really give a flying monkey? Review.


End file.
